


Baby

by LadyLibby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little angst, Angst, Episode Rewrite: s11e04 Baby, F/M, Fluff, IM SO BAD AT TAGS IM SORRY, Romance, Sam is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby
Summary: To relieve some serious cabin fever, the boys and Y/N and Katie head out on what should be a simple hunt. As usual, nothing goes according to plan. Ghoulpires? You have to be kidding. (takes place inside S11 E4 ‘Baby’)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuidnamInferorum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuidnamInferorum/gifts).



Y/N sat in the library of the bunker, taking a break from research to scroll aimlessly through Pinterest. She’d already updated three boards when her best friend Katie plopped down in the chair next to Y/N with a huff. 

“What’s wrong?” Y/N asked, closing her laptop. 

Katie gestured in the general direction of the garage. “I’m worried about Dean. We have no leads, and he’s got a seriously bad case of cabin fever. I’ve been trying to distract him, but even those-” 

Y/N cut her friend off with a wave of her hand. “TMI! Good news though, Sam found us a case. He’s going to tell Dean right now, actually.” 

“You two were looking for a case, huh? Did you happen to talk about anything else?” Katie raised her eyebrows teasingly, elbowing Y/N in the side. 

Y/N playfully slapped her hand away. Sometimes, she really regretted telling her best friend absolutely everything. Especially when it came to her feelings for the younger Winchester. 

“Look, just because you were brave enough to ask Dean out three years ago, doesn’t mean that tactic works for everyone okay?” Y/N dismissed, getting up to go to her room.

Katie called after her, “You know for someone who can take out a whole nest of vampires, you can be quite the coward!” Y/N just laughed and flipped her off as she left the library. 

Within the hour, Sam, Dean, Katie and Y/N were packed and ready to go. The brothers agreed to drive in one car and the ladies in the other. Over the years that they’d been hunting together, this became the norm. 

“Don’t get into too much trouble while we’re gone, okay?” Y/N said, giving Cas a hug. 

“I cannot get into trouble in the bunker. I has warding and-” Cas started, brow furrowed in confusion. 

“Just try to rest.” Sam interrupted, clapping his angelic friend on the back. 

In the garage, Katie and Dean were doing their usual (somewhat annoying) goodbyes. He was finding every excuse to keep in physical contact with her, hugs, holding her hand, whatever. With a chuckle, Sam, followed Y/N to separate the lovebirds. 

“You’re literally going to see each other in a few hours, calm down.” Y/N dragged her friend to the other car, settling into her place on the passenger side. 

Despite the length of the drive, Katie and Y/N were having a blast. They talked, did a TON of car karaoke, and rap battled Hamilton like pros. 

“Okay, I’ll do Eliza and Peggy, you do Angelica.” Katie said, turning up the volume for ‘Schuyler Sisters.’ Y/N agreed and the two of them had fun dancing and laughing. They were in the middle of slaying ‘Non-stop’ when Y/N’s phone binged. 

_ How’s your ride going? -S _

Y/N smiled, stopping her singing to reply. 

_ Lots of singing. You?  _

_ Dean is disappointed about my drink choice. :P -S _

_ Did you expect anything else?  _

_ Cas called. I may have told him to watch Netflix while he rests. -S _

_ SAM! _

_ WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! _

_ YOU’VE CREATED A MONSTER!!!  _

_ I know. Will you ever find it in your heart to forgive me? -S _

_ Fine. But only because you listen to history podcasts with me. _

_ Damn straight. Dean says we’re stopping at a roadhouse soon. -S  _

“Is that Sam?” Katie asked, a knowing smile spreading across her face. 

“Yeah,” Y/N blushes a little. “We’re stopping at a roadhouse soon.” 

At the roadhouse, Katie and Dean eagerly reunite and head inside, his arm around her shoulders. Sam and Y/N followed, one reluctant, and the other hopeful. An hour later, Dean’s mood had already skyrocketed. 

He was out of the bunker, with his girlfriend, his brother and one of his closest friends having a good time. Who cared if the case probably wasn’t anything? It was just good to be out and about. 

Sam, however, was less enthused. He desperately wanted to admit his feelings for Y/N, but wasn’t sure how. The two of them had just sat and talked for a while, nursing their drinks. 

After a while, Katie pulled Y/N away to talk to her about something, leaving Sam by himself. One of the waitresses, Piper, her nametag said, came and sat next to him. 

“Hey there handsome.” She said. 

“Hi.” Sam answered, looking over at Y/N. He could see that some guy was talking to her. He said something that made Y/N laugh. Jealousy boiled up inside Sam, and he downed the rest of his beer in one go. 

With a seductive giggle, Piper went and got him another one. Y/N and the man kept talking, and the combination of the alcohol and his emotions got the better of Sam. By the time Y/N looked back over, she found the pretty blond practically on Sam’s lap. 

A lump welling up in her throat, Y/N said goodnight to Dan (her new acquaintance) and rushed out the door. She curled up on the backseat of Katie’s Ford Fiesta and cried. 

****

The next morning, Dean and Katie trudged out of the roadhouse, off to their respective cars. As Dean plopped down in the front seat, surprised by Piper’s presence in the back, Katie discovered a puffy eyed Y/N. 

Her best friend numbly got out and moved to the front seat coupled with the barely dressed blond leaving the impala helped Katie put the pieces together. She grabbed Y/N’s hand and gave it a squeeze before stalking over to the boys. 

When Dean saw the look of death on his significant other’s face, he stopped congratulating Sam. Knowing exactly what was about to happen, Sam looked exceedingly guilty and braced himself. 

“Samuel Winchester.” Katie began, her mom voice at full force. “I really thought you were smarter than that. You should be ashamed of yourself. I really hoped that you’d gotten over this phobia of actually saying how you feel instead of repressing it and spiralling, but I was wrong. Now excuse me, I have to go clean up your mess.” 

She kissed Dean quickly saying, “See you in a few hours.” 

Having been properly told off, Sam slumped into his seat, puzzling at how to try to fix his mistake. Dean was just trying not to follow his girlfriend (he always was a sucker for powerful women). 

Outside the other car, Katie gave her friend a huge hug. Y/N smiled weakly and thanked Katie for rushing to her defense. Katie just turned the music back on.

“Want to sing ‘Burn’ on repeat?” She asked.

“Yes please.” 

****

Sam awoke from his dream with a start. He settled down with relief when he saw his brother, and not a vision of his father in the front seat. 

“Welcome to the Winchester Motel. We don’t have cable, but we do,” Dean rummaged around in the cooler and pulled out a beer. “Have room service.” 

Sam took the can with a forced smile, his dream still playing in his head. Troubled, Sam told Dean about his dream, which led to him confessing about getting infected by the Darkness. They sat there, talking about it for a good long while, Sam hoping that Dean was wrong about God being gone. 

Eventually, someone knocks on Dean’s window. With a wide smile, he opens the door for Katie. She looks exhausted and yawns. Dean immediately leaned back and opens his arms for her to cuddle.

Sleepily, she directed her attention to Sam. “Go talk to her, you big moose.” 

Sam nodded, getting out of the car. “Goodnight jerk.” 

“Goodnight bitch.” Dean replied, holding an already asleep Katie. 

Getting increasingly nervous, Sam approached the other car. He could see Y/N stretched out on the back seat, reading. 

Without a word, or even a look up at him, she opened the driver’s side door and scooched over. Not sure what it meant, Sam sat, pretending not to notice how squished he was. 

“Hey.” He tried. Y/N gave no response, she just turned the page of her book. 

“I wanted to explain about what happened-” he started, but she looked up and cut him off. 

“There’s nothing to explain, Sam. You’re allowed to sleep with whoever you like. No explanation is necessary, and honestly, I don’t want one.” She said, her face blank. 

Well, not quite. Sam knew where to look when Y/N was hiding her emotions. Her eyes always gave her away. He could see the tears she was holding back. 

“Y/N, I-” He tried again, but once again, she stopped him. 

“I’m actually really tired, Sam. Can it wait?” She said, curling up and facing away from the man she loved. 

“Oh, um, yeah.” He conceded, noting her reflection in the window. She was crying. Sam reached out, wanted to badly to hold her, to apologize, to make it right. Scared he’d only make it worse, he just left, returning to the back seat of the impala. 

Alone again, Y/N wiped away her tears. Her phone pinged with a new message. 

_ I’m sorry. -S _

Y/N gave a bark of breathless laughter. Damn Sam Winchester. She was trying so hard to get over him, and then he comes in there with his stupid puppy eyes…Y/N typed out a reply and then lay down to sleep. 

Sam’s phone buzzed, and his heart sped up. 

_ I know.  _

It wasn’t forgiveness, but it wasn’t the end of it. He fell back asleep with more determination than ever to make thing right, and then tell you how he felt. 

****

Lunch at the steak house the next day was strangely normal. Any of the anger Y/N had felt towards Sam had lessened significantly. To tell the truth, she just missed her friend. As Dean ate, he spoke excitedly to Katie. 

“I’m telling you babe, it’s werepires!” He said, making Katie shake her head. Playfully, she placed a finger over his mouth. 

“Shhh, baby, baby no. You’re cute - stick with that.” She said with a teasing smile. 

They continued to banter while Y/N rolled her eyes at Sam. He chuckled, daring to hope that he’d been forgiven. 

“Have you heard from Cas?” He asked. 

She giggled. “Yeah. He’s..relatively fine.” 

“Relatively?”

“Series 2, episode 3 of ‘Sherlock’” She replied, miming weeping. 

Sam nodded, a huge smile on his face. “We’ve all been there.” 

“Nerds.” Dean interjected, before returning his attention to his food. 

****

The four hunters had stopped at gas station, the late sheriff’s wife unconscious in the backseat. Sam and Katie had gone inside, while Dean and Y/N waited in the impala. When she awoke, Dean dealt with the deputy’s severed head and Y/N tried to calm the frightened woman. 

What neither of them saw coming though, was her taking them both down and driving off. Sam and Katie chased the car as far as they could before it was too far off. 

“We’re getting them back.” She said decisively, and Sam nodded his agreement. The two of them returned to the motel as fast as possible and worked on a plan. 

Before long however, Sam’s phone dinged. It was a text from Dean. 

_ 245 Livingston  _

“It’s definitely a trap.” Sam said, grabbing the essential weapons. 

Katie just smiled. “When has that stopped us before?”

****

“I know you’re hunters.” The deputy….no, the alpha said menacingly from the front. 

As Dean kept them talking, Y/N subtly searched around the backseat for something to pick the handcuffs with. Jackpot! That stupidly pretty waitress had actually helped them out by leaving her hairpin behind. 

Once her cuffs were undone, she slowly and secretively handed the pin to Dean who started to pick his bindings. 

“Don’t worry, I’m an every part of the buffalo kind of guy. Your death won’t go to waste. You’ll be your brother’s first meal.” As the alpha chuckled, you heard the clink of Dean’s cuffs unlocking. He nodded at his friend and together they sprung forward. 

Dean grabbed the deputy and Y/N the sheriff’s wife. In the struggle, control of the car was lost and they veered of the road, the impact knocking Y/N out again. 

She came to when the windows of the impala shattered while Dean fought. Both monsters were overwhelming her friend when she fully shook away her grogginess. A bit haphazardly, she launched herself at Mrs. Markham, who was attacking Dean from behind. 

Y/N managed to knock the both of them out of the car, while Dean overpowered the other. She scratched and bit at the huntress, and Y/N did her best to stall until Dean could finish off the alpha. 

After the repeated slamming of one of the doors of the impala, the woman stopped struggling, looking up at Y/N with shock. Mrs. Markham touched where her fangs used to be. 

“What...what have I done?” She whispered. 

Dean helped Y/N and the ex-ghoulpire into the car, and drove off to find Sam and Katie. 

It was once the adrenaline started to wear off that Y/N began to feel her injuries. She picked little pieces of glass out of her arms and hands, noting the splitting headache. Probably a concussion. The impala went over a big bump and Y/N cried out at a sharp pain in her leg. A fairly deep gash ran around the front of her calf from her ankle to about halfway to her knee. 

“You okay sweetheart?” Dean asked from the front, concern clear. 

“Just a little banged up.” She replied, biting back another cry as she moved her leg. 

Thanks to Dean’s led foot, they made it to Sam, Katie and the kids within minutes. As mother and children reunited, Dean helped Y/N out of the car. He’s gotten away with the usual cuts on his face and hands, while she was struggling to walk. 

Y/N rested against the impala while Dean ran to Katie. She kissed him and held him close while saying something along the lines of ‘you stupid beautiful man.’ 

Sam hurried to Y/N, the sight of her hurt and tired making something shift in his resolve. Minding the cuts he could see, Sam pulled her to his chest in a crushing hug. She hugged him back, feeling much safer already. 

Y/N was about to say something after Sam pulled away, but he cut her off with a kiss. She was surprised, but melted into it, kissing him back. He held her close, enjoying finally doing what he wanted to do for years. 

“I love you.” He confessed, pressing his forehead to hers. 

She smiled, bonking her nose into his lightly. “I love you too.” 

“I really am sorry about Piper. I was jealous and then drunk, and it was stupid-” He said, guilt and regret on his face. Y/N kissed him again, shutting him up. 

“I forgive you, Sam. Now please take me home.” She said, biting her bottom lip. 

Sam glanced at Dean and Katie before kissing Y/N quickly again. “You know, I think we are home.” 

Y/N poked him in the chest. “Yeah, ok, but there’s an angel who heals us at the bunker.” 

“Fair point.” Sam chuckled, gently picking Y/N up and placing her in the less broken car. The four of them headed back to the bunker, a little worse for wear, but feeling a lot less hopeless than before they left. 


End file.
